how your heart met mine
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: Rumor says Haizaki quit basketball at the beginning of his second year. Six years later, Kise bumps into him again at a ramen shop, and they both get some closure. [Post-Canon. Pre-slash. HaiKise. Complete.]


**Notes: This has been sitting in my Docs for weeks, and after re-reading it just now, I'll feel it's good enough to post. Fair warning: this Haizaki has the same background as my Haizaki in _baby, don't forget my name._ Just, you know, without the time travel. Enjoy.  
**

 **The title comes from "Two Hearts" by Paper Route.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

"Okay, see you later, Kurokocchi!" Ryouta says, cheerfully. "I'll come visit when I'm done in Tokyo, promise!"

Kuroko hangs up, satisfied, and Ryouta shakes his head fondly as he pockets his phone. Kagami must be rubbing off on him. Those mother hen tendencies are scary.

He smells an enticing scent wafting on the breeze, and his stomach chooses that moment to gurgle, loudly reminding him that he hasn't eaten since lunch. That was hours ago.

He sighs. Maybe Kuroko is right to worry. He has a bad habit of forgetting to eat when he's working.

Curious and successfully enticed, he follows the aroma to its source, a hole in the wall ramen shop. His mouth salivates a little, and he thinks he could definitely go for some real ramen right now. Instant noodles just aren't the same.

That decided, he steps inside, lifting the flap above his head as he takes his first look at the interior. It's warm and cozy, filled with customers who must be regulars given their rowdiness, and he takes a spot at the counter with a smile on his face.

The expression fades into one of surprise when a familiar voice greets him and rather gruffly asks, "What do you want?"

Ryouta blinks, mouth opening uselessly as Haizaki Shougo (it is, isn't it, wow) turns to glance at him questioningly. He can spot the moment Haizaki recognizes him, and though he braces for antagonism and insults, he gets a faint grimace and... is that regret?

What?

"Kise," he says, an acknowledgement and nothing more. It's certainly not overflowing with venom and bitterness like it had been the last time they'd seen each other.

And Ryouta is just now realizing - or maybe remembering - that he hasn't seen Haizaki since they played against each other in their first year of high school. That's... something. Hadn't he heard that Haizaki had quit? He'd wondered at the time whether it had had anything to do with him, but he'd dismissed the thought, uneasy, and never thought about it again.

Until now.

Haizaki rubs the back of his neck, glancing anywhere but Ryouta as he says, "Waya is taking the trash out right now, but I'll go get him. He can take your order."

Still a little speechless, Ryouta merely watches as Haizaki nods to himself and leaves, walking to the other side of the counter towards a back door.

"Ditching us already, eh, Hai-chan?" A red-faced older man calls after him, teasingly.

"Don't go! I need another of your famous Tonkotsu bowls, Hai-chan!" A different man joins in, waving around his empty bowl for emphasis.

Haizaki rolls his eyes and flips them off. "M'not leaving yet, assholes. I'll be back in a second," he tells them, smirking when the men laugh and jokingly toss insults to his back as the door shuts behind him.

Ryouta balls his hands up in the fabric of his jeans, suddenly nervous and off-balance. Haizaki hadn't been what he'd expected at all, even during that pitiful exchange, and he doesn't know how he feels about that. Glad, maybe, that he's not being accosted? Unsure, definitely, about where he and Haizaki stand now.

Is he still angry? Or perhaps he's gotten over high school, over basketball - over Ryouta. It's been six years, after all. More than enough time to change and to put the past behind him. Behind them. Because Ryouta realizes that he's no longer feeling the sting of Haizaki's actions or his words from back then, and he's actually a little relieved that there's a chance he can interact with Haizaki normally.

The door opens, this time admitting Haizaki and another man behind him, presumably the Waya he'd mentioned.

Waya very obviously scans the room and then points at Ryouta, glancing at Haizaki for confirmation. Haizaki nods, still carefully not looking at him, and then Waya is striding casually over to Ryouta, leaving Haizaki to the friendly heckling of the other customers.

"Hey, know what you want yet?" Waya asks, expression utterly disinterested for all that he tries to sound polite. It almost makes Ryouta laugh.

He reigns in the urge, still out of his element here, and without even perusing the menu, he says, "One bowl of Tonkotsu, please."

It takes Waya lifting a brow at him for his brain to kick start and remind him that Tonkotsu is apparently Haizaki's specialty, so he's basically requesting a bowl from the man himself. ...He finds that he's okay with that and curious to try an old teammate's cooking.

He gives a sheepish smile but doesn't change his order or elaborate.

"Alright," Waya says with a shrug, looking like he really could not care less about whatever's going on between Ryouta and his coworker - friend?

He gives the order to Haizaki, who shoots Ryouta a surprised, shrewd look, but his gaze moves away before Ryouta can give any sort of reaction, much less the wave or wink he'd sort of wanted to try.

He watches, fascinated, as Haizaki works and interacts with the people around him, this gruff but clearly amiable man worlds away from the prickly, biting child he'd been. He complains and curses and scowls, but he also does what he's asked anyway and jokes around and smiles and laughs.

He makes Ryouta's food and has Waya serve him, always keeping a careful distance, and though Ryouta half-suspects it's because their reunion would be awkward, he's certain Haizaki is doing this for Ryouta. Probably doesn't want to make him uncomfortable, and this more than anything is what convinces him that Haizaki has changed - and for the better.

The ramen is delicious and filling, and he's struck with the sudden urge to tell Haizaki that he likes it, that it's amazing, and that he's somehow proud and glad that Haizaki has moved on and lived a good life, despite quitting basketball for good. Despite the fact that Ryouta had possibly been the reason he'd given up on it years too soon.

He doesn't - because he has more tact and common sense than that, no matter what Kuroko says - but he does manage to catch Haizaki's eye and smile, warm and friendly. It visibly startles him, and when a customer says something to him, he keeps his attention on Ryouta even as he responds.

Encouraged, Ryouta waves him over, and despite the wariness and suspicion in every line of his body, he does make his way over after a few more words to the other customer.

"...Hey," Haizaki mutters, reluctantly. "How was the food?"

"Delicious!" Ryouta chirps, and his sincerity must show through because Haizaki smiles a little in response. Ryouta thinks _'cute_ ' and files the image away for later. "I smelled this place all the way down the street! I didn't expect to find you when I followed it," he explains, tone light and curious.

Haizaki shrugs, and the movement highlights the muscles of his shoulders and arms through his tight black shirt, making it glaringly obvious that he still works out. Ryouta lets his eyes linger a little but doesn't stare. "I've been working here since I was in high school," Haizaki reveals. "What's weird is seeing you here. Aren't you some famous model now?"

Ryouta laughs. "If you're worried about my dashing figure, don't be. My diet allows for treat days."

Haizaki snorts. "Dashing figure, my ass. I meant, what are you doing _here_?"

"Ah. Well, I do live here, y'know?" Ryouta says, cheekily. "And I'm guessing you do, too, since you work here."

"Yeah," Haizaki affirms before glancing at the entrance where the front door is propped open with a sign, the reason their food was able to tempt Ryouta from the other side of the street. "Well, you should head home already. We're closing in like ten minutes." The last part is said louder and addressed to the whole room.

An older man whines, "Aww, but Hai-chan!"

"Let's run away together, Hai-chan!" The other man yells, clearly tipsy.

Haizaki rolls his eyes, hard, and Ryouta doesn't think he's ever seen someone look quite so exasperated. "I don't think your wife would appreciate that, Harada-san," he retorts, dryly. He shoots a quick glance at Ryouta and adds, irritably, "And stop calling me that dumbass nickname. It's Haizaki, you boozy geezers."

That gets him a few rounds of "But Hai-chan is Hai-chan!" and "It's a cute nickname for a cute Hai-chan!" - all of which cause Haizaki to scowl and blush furiously.

"Shut the fuck up and get out!" He shouts, walking around the counter and shooing the men out of the shop like an angry mother duck with her misbehaving ducklings.

Ryouta finds himself smothering his laughter in his hand, trying his best not to get on Haizaki's nerves and be booted out along with the others - but the entire spectacle is hilarious, and he can't help the giggles that escape.

When he glances up, he finds Waya watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. After a moment, though, he yawns and scratches his jaw, announcing to his coworker, "I'm clockin' out, Boss."

"Seriously?" Haizaki grumbles. "You're not even gonna help me clean up?"

Waya shrugs. "I'm exhausted."

"You didn't even do much!"

"Too many people tried to talk to me, though," he counters, yawning again. "It tired me out. I'm not a social butterfly like Boss."

Ryouta stifles a laugh, but going by the looks he receives, he doesn't hide it very well. He gives a sheepish smile.

"...Ugh, just go home already," Haizaki orders, rolling his eyes. "Pain in my ass."

Waya nods, blinking sleepily, before he turns and disappears through the back door.

"That goes for you too," Haizaki adds, clearly addressing Ryouta this time.

"Actually, I was hoping we could hang out," Ryouta suggests. "It's been a while, you know? We should catch up."

He's surprised Haizaki again. "You... Why?" He asks, like he can't come up with a legitimate reason Ryouta would want to willingly spend time with him. It's a little sad but understandable.

Ryouta smiles and admits, "I'm curious about who you are now."

Haizaki frowns, uncertain. "I'm not that interesting - trust me."

"Well, I think you're fascinating," Ryouta tells him, pleased when his words cause Haizaki to flush prettily. "Come on, let's just get a cup of coffee! My treat."

He wavers, biting his lip in indecision before he caves, "...Fine. Just let me clean up, and we can go."

"Yay~!" Ryouta cheers, and Haizaki snorts at his enthusiasm.

Haizaki just has to wash a few dishes, put away some ingredients and pots and pans, and then wipe the counter and tables (refusing any offers to help), and then he ducks into the back room to change.

He's wearing a hoodie and jeans when he returns, the hoodie worn and well-loved and the jeans fitting snugly. The cloth band that had been wrapped around his head is gone, and his fluffy, gray hair now freely feathers around his face.

Ryouta takes it all in with a smile, almost giddy as Haizaki leads him outside and locks the door behind them. Haizaki is really hot, and Ryouta can't quite stop himself from looking.

"So where are we going, Mr. Shop Owner?" Ryouta asks, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets to keep himself from reaching out and touching Haizaki like he sort of really wants to. The urge to do so is strong, especially with Haizaki looking so soft and huggable. "I don't know this area very well."

"There's a cafe that should still be open down that way," Haizaki tells him, and they start walking in that direction, a pair of only a few people still out and about at this hour.

A comfortable silence descends between them, broken only when they order their drinks and seat themselves at a booth inside the cafe.

Ryouta takes a cautious sip of his latte and then says, "So..." in a tone that makes Haizaki wary.

"So?" He repeats, prompting.

Ryouta grins, devious, "So you've been keeping tabs on me, huh?" - referring of course to Haizaki's comment about Ryouta being a famous model earlier.

"Fuck no," Haizaki denies instantly. "Hard not to know of you, though, when I see your damn face everywhere."

He grins. "My old teammates from Kaijo give me hell for that all the time." Here, he does his best impression of Kasamatsu, scowl and all, "'If I wanted to see your ugly mug, I'd just look at your million selfies on Instagram. Stop taking over Tokyo, damn it.'" Haizaki laughs, and it's absolutely precious, and wow, Ryouta needs to focus and quit cataloging every single thing Haizaki does. Even if he is cute.

Dismissing his developing crush(?), he feigns hurt and clutches his chest, bemoaning, "I can't believe you're all turning against me like this! My support is gone - and when I need it the most! I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am," Haizaki insists, quietly sincere, and Ryouta flusters, not having expected a serious response. Haizaki is staring down at his lap, expression dark with guilt and remorse, and it colors his words when he speaks, "Kise, I... I'm sorry for- for everything. For mocking you and looking down on you and trying to... trying to hurt you. I was fucked up as a kid - still am now - and I had a lot of issues, and I took out it on basketball and other players and on you. So. So I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of it."

Ryouta stares at him in shock, and as the seconds tick by, it slowly morphs into relief and respect. Relief that high school - and middle school - is truly behind him now and respect for Haizaki for tackling the elephant in the room head on, despite the possible repercussions, when it would have been so much easier to just tiptoe around the subject and part ways without ever bringing it up.

He huffs a breath, not quite a laugh, and Haizaki glances up, startled by the sound. It's clear from his hunched shoulders and the tight line of his mouth that he doesn't expect his apology to be well received. Were Ryouta someone else, perhaps someone who held grudges and clung to hatred and resentment, maybe it would go as Haizaki expects.

Fortunately, Ryouta has never cared for such things, has only ever looked forward and not dwelled on things better left in the past. Friends and loved ones are the only things pulled along with him towards the future, and he suddenly really wants this fledgling, new-old bond with Haizaki to be dusted off and toted into tomorrow, too.

Ryouta smiles at him and says, gently, "It's okay, Haizaki-kun. I forgave you a long time ago."

The effect of his words is immediate.

Haizaki's face scrunches up, shoulders slumping even further, and he blinks rapidly, as if holding back tears.

Ryouta panics inwardly (because he's never been good with crying people), but Haizaki doesn't cry. He just closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and nods decisively.

No more words need to be said, really, and he thinks both of them are better off for it. Haizaki at least looks... lighter and more willing to be here with Ryouta. Which is always a good thing.

"Be honest," Ryouta says, and Haizaki meets his gaze, cautiously, "You like seeing my face everywhere."

"Not a chance in hell," Haizaki retorts, and Ryouta laughs, glad the tension is gone.

"You're no fun, Haizakicchi," he pouts, and the affectionate nickname rolls off his tongue easily, as if he's always used it and hadn't decided to just now. He only gives it to people he likes, those he actually respects, and it's always a bonus when it makes them flush or gape at him in surprise.

Much like Haizaki is doing right now.

"What the fuck," he says. "What the fuck."

Ryouta clicks his tongue in faux disappointment. "The proper response is, 'You're very handsome, Kise-kun, and the giant billboard of you and every one of your posters and ads brighten my day every time I have the pleasure of-'"

"Stop doing that thing with your mouth, please," Haizaki interrupts, sounding Kuroko levels of Done.

"And what thing would that be, Haizakicchi?"

"Talking. Just. Stop talking."

Ryouta laughs. "So rude! Heh, I could be convinced, though," he says, batting his lashes.

Haizaki blushes again, and it's so adorable, the way it starts at the base of his neck and rises up to his face and the tips of his ears.

He drags a hand down his face, chagrined. "I forgot that you were like," He gestures vaguely towards Ryouta, " _this._ Flirty and shit."

"It's a core part of my personality," Ryouta agrees. "Although, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop."

That elicits a grimace. "I don't care either way." Haizaki downs the last of his mocha and then stands, pushing his chair back in place. Ryouta's dismay must show on his face because Haizaki rolls his eyes and explains, "I gotta get going. I lost my key, and my roommate has a bitchfit if I stay out too late 'cause he has to wait me for to get home to let me in."

Ryouta grins, as he stands up too. "Why don't you just get another one?"

"I am not gonna give my landlord a reason to bitch at me. I'm already on his shit list 'cause he thinks I'm a thug. He's probably waitin' for me to slip up, so he can kick me out." He huffs a breath, irritated. "And Yaku won't let me borrow his key to make another one 'cause he's an asshole."

"That's rough," Ryouta says, sympathetic.

Haizaki shrugs. "S'fine. See ya." He turns to walk away with a little wave.

"Wait!" Ryouta calls, and Haizaki looks at him over his shoulder. "Let's exchange contact info!"

Haizaki turns a little more towards him, expression considering, like Ryouta is utterly impossible to figure out. He gets that a lot, so he merely smiles and waits for Haizaki's verdict.

After a long moment, Haizaki sighs, but he does it. "...You actually want to be friends with me, don't you?" He asks, quietly, like he can't quite believe it.

"Yep!" Ryouta answers, happily. "I'm glad I was able to meet you again, Haizakicchi."

"... _Why_?"

He grins, slyly, and says, "I find myself helplessly enamored with your gruff yet kind personality, and the fact that you're absolutely adorable is just icing on the cake."

There's that pretty flush again, offset by bewilderment and a scowl. "Wha- what the hell? I am _none_ of those things, you flashy bastard. You're the good-looking one here, what the fuck."

"I'm not denying that, but Haizakicchi, I'm being one hundred percent honest when I say you're adorable," Ryouta tells him, taking the moment of stunned silence to sip some more of his coffee and thinking idly of Haizaki keeping his distance from Ryouta just in case it made him uncomfortable, of him interacting with his customers and even remembering the names of their loved ones and asking after them and then making sure the sober one of the two would see his tipsy friend home.

Haizaki opens his mouth, coherent enough to protest again, but Ryouta continues, blithely, "And I could sense your kindness just by observing you today. It's not even that well-hidden, which makes your denial of it rather cute. Could it be that you're a tsundere?"

"Fuck off." Haizaki looks disgusted by the suggestion, as expected. A little pleased, too, and embarrassed - likely for the observations before it.

His face is so expressive that it's entertaining - endearing, even. Ryouta is used to poker faces and thinly-veiled insults or backhanded compliments (because he has as many friends as enemies; a natural result of Ryouta's unfailingly cheerful attitude and fame), so Haizaki's unconscious openness is refreshing.

"...So you're actually serious?" Haizaki questions, dubiously. "You actually... like me... as a person."

"Yes," Ryouta answers, exasperated, "I like you. Stop looking so skeptical!"

Geez, he's unused to facing this much opposition to a friendship. ...Then again, Ryouta hardly seeks new friends these days, too busy and uninterested in any more from those around him than a casual acquaintance - a bad habit from school that has nonetheless carried over into his adult years. Haizaki is the first person in a while to spark his curiosity, this intense interest.

He's really excited to just... keep him. The thought makes him grin.

"We just met each other again," Haizaki points out, holding out admirably. "We're practically strangers."

"And I told you I'd like to get to know you. Even if we could both hash out our life stories in the next few minutes, though, I'd still like to see you again after this," Ryouta counters, adamant and sure of himself, sure of the end to this argument.

Haizaki groans, but the half smile on his face is more honest. "Ugh, fine."

"Knew you'd see it my way, Haizakicchi," Ryouta chirps, triumphant.

He rolls his eyes. "So what, we're friends now?" He asks.

Ryouta smiles. "If you'd like to be."

Haizaki returns his smile, and though it's a hair's breadth away from a smirk, it's very real and very cute. "I would."


End file.
